A refrigerator is an electric appliance that can refrigerate or freeze stored goods such as food stuffs, using a refrigerant cycle.
Typically, such a refrigerator includes freezer and refrigerator compartments, doors for opening and closing the freezer and refrigerator compartments, respectively, and a dispenser provided in the door to dispense ice or water.
A display device is provided in the conventional door to display an operational state of the refrigerator, namely, information on the temperature of the freezer compartment or the refrigerator compartment or ice making and to provide such information to a user.
However, the trend of smart electric appliances makes it necessary for display devices of electric appliances to have a function of providing or managing information on the user's life to enhance user convenience, rather than information on electric appliances.